gaiaguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Beautiful
Beautiful is the first song in the first season of Gaia Guardians and the first song overall. It is sung in the episode 'No Choice'. It constantly switches between Cato Academy, Delta Cascade High and Goldwood High before settling on Goldwood High. It shows the Sam, Brooklyn, Audrey, Kent and Gilda's lives in school and is sung by them and their fellow students and teachers. It is a parody of ‘Beautiful’, a song from the musical, Heathers: the Musical, performed by Barrett Wilbert Weed (who plays Veronica in the play) and Company. Sections were taken out of the song as the creator figured it would make the song to long. Lyrics BROOKLYN Spoken: September 3rd, 2018. Dear Diary: I believe I'm a good person. Ya know, I think there's good in everyone, but here we are first day of school. I look around at all these kids I've known all my life and I ask myself: What happened? KIDS: Nut-job! Spaz! Weirdo! Bug-eyes! Poser! Cry-baby! to Cato Academy AUDREY: We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased. KIDS: Nut-job! Snake! Loser! Thief! AUDREY: Singing and clapping, laughing and napping, baking cookies, eating paste. KIDS: Useless! Stuck-up! Hunchback! AUDREY: Then we got bigger. That was the trigger, Like the Huns invading Rome – AUDREY Spoken: Sorry! to Goldwood High SAM: Welcome to my school, This ain't no high school: This is the Thunderdome. Hold your breath And count the days, We’re graduating soon. KIDS: Death-breath! SAM: College will be paradise If I'm not dead by June! But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray for a better way. If we changed back then, We could change again. We can be beautiful... to Delta Cascade High; A girl knocks another onto the floor. OTHER GIRL Spoken: Ow! BROOKLYN: Just not today. BROOKLYN Spoken: Hey, are you okay? OTHER GIRL Spoken: Get away, nerd. KIDS: Liar! Crow! Demon! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! to Goldwood High SAM: Things will get better ‘Soon as my letter Comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown. Wake from this coma, Take my diploma, Then I can blow this town. Dream of my ivy-covered walls And smoky French cafes... jostles Max Charles. Max Spoken: Watch it! SAM: Fight the urge to strike a match and send this dump ablaze! to Delta Cascade High; Ray upends Brooklyn’s lunch tray. RAY Spoken: Ooooops. BROOKLYN Spoken: Ray Porter. Third year as linebacker. And eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge jerk. RAY Spoken: What did you say to me nerd? BROOKLYN hurt: ... Nothing. to Cato Academy AUDREY & KIDS: But I know, I know, I know... Life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray, I pray For a better way. We were kind before; we can be kind once more. We can be beautiful... approaches. AUDREY Spoken: Agh!... Hey Kent. KENT Spoken: Hey. helps Audrey pick up her tray. AUDREY Spoken: Kent Bainbridge. My best, first and only friend. KENT Spoken: We on for movie night? AUDREY Spoken: Yeah, you're on Jiffy Pop detail. KENT Spoken: I rented "Big Hero 6." AUDREY Spoken: Again? Don't you have it memorized by now? KENT Spoken: What can I say? I'm a sucker for action. SUNNY Spoken: Hey, Dimwit! Heard you gotta 30 in your math test. Skye knocks the tray from Kent's hands. AUDREY Spoken: Sunny Skye. And her older sister, Selena Skye. The school bullies. to Sunny and Selena Hey! Pick that up right now! SUNNY Spoken: I'm sorry, Andrew, are you actually talking to me? AUDREY Spoken: Yes, I am. I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend. You're high school has-beens waiting to happen. Your grades aren’t much better. SELENA Spoken: ... You have a zit right there... switching schools AUDREY, KENT, BROOKLYN & KIDS Variously: Dear diary: why.... Why do they hate me? Why don't I fight back? Why do I act like such a creep? (AUDREY & KENT: Why...) Why won't he date me? Why did I hit him? Why do I cry myself to sleep? (BROOKLYN: Why...) Somebody hug me! Somebody fix me! Somebody save me! Send me a sign, God! Give me some hope here! Something to live for! on Goldwood High; Gilda enters. KIDS: Ah!... Gilda, Gilda, Oh Gilda! SAM Spoken: Then there's Gilda Harrison. She floats above it all. KIDS: Repeating. I love Gilda, Gilda, Oh Gilda. SAM Spoken: Why, exactly? Head cheerleader. Her parents are loaded – her mom’s a fashion designer… KIDS: I hate Gilda, Gilda, Oh Gilda! SAM Spoken: Clean record. Takes over the yearbook. Always at the top of her classes. Teacher’s pet… KIDS: I want Gilda, Gilda, and Gilda! SAM Spoken: Everyone thinks she’s just the perfect person. KIDS: I need Gilda, Gilda, and Gilda... SAM Spoken: She is a saint, according to the teachers. She is solid Teflon - never bothered, never harassed. I would give anything to be like that. BOY: I'd like to be her boyfriend. KIDS: That would be beautiful... GIRL: If I sat at her table, guys would notice me. KIDS: So beautiful... to Cato Academy; Kent looks at Sunny and Selena and whispers to Audrey KENT: I'd like them to be nicer. KIDS: That would be beautiful... SUNNY: Out of my way geek! to Delta Cascade High GEEK: I don't want any trouble – RAY: You're gonna die at 3pm! REPUBLICANETTE & NEW WAVE GIRL: Don't you dare touch me! Get away, pervert! GEEK: What'd I ever do to them? KIDS: Who could survive this? I can't escape this! I think I'm dying! to Goldwood High MRS. LEE: So, how's that with Gilda? enters again... KIDS: Whoa. Gilda, Gilda, Gilda... NEW WAVE GIRL: Oh, Gilda! KIDS: Gilda, Gilda, Gilda... MRS. LEE & COACH: What a gal! KIDS: Gilda, Gilda, Gilda... SAM Bitterly: Gilda… KIDS: Gilda! Gilda! Gilda! GILDA & KIDS: And ya know, Ya know, ya know Life can be beautiful. You hope, you dream, you pray, And you get your way! Ask me how it feels Looking like hell on wheels... My God, it's beautiful! And when you're beautiful... It's a beautiful freaking day! KIDS: Gilda...Gilda! Gilda! Gilda! Gilda...Gilda! GILDA: Gilda! Gilda! KIDS: Gilda! Gilda! Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs